


Please help a writer out and read this+ comment please please

by Dani_Chameleon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: I AM DESPERATE FOR SOME PROMPTS
Comments: 16
Kudos: 2





	Please help a writer out and read this+ comment please please

**Author's Note:**

> Please

Heya!

I just got back from vacation and I was looking to see if any of you have any prompts- I have some pretty sweet writers block right now and I think some good prompts could get everything working again. Please please comment any and all prompts you can think of- I would appreciate it so so much. 

Dani <3

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you guys please give me something to spark all the good ideas


End file.
